


not just yet

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [99]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/M, Nipple Play, PWP, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: size difference titfucking pwp
Relationships: Uvogin | Ubogin/Shizuku
Series: Poll Fics [99]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459168
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	not just yet

**Author's Note:**

> I had no thoughts in my head when I wrote this

Everything about Shizuku is so tiny. Well, except for her chest, and Uvogin really likes that, so much that  _ this _ is what they’re starting with, even though he should probably be a little bit more focused on her, since he’s going to be a lot for a tiny girl like her to take. But for right now, she has her breasts squeezed together, as tight around his cock as she can manage, and Uvogin is loving every second of it.

It’s cute, the way Shizuku flusters around him, making her interest in him all too obvious. He could have had a lot more fun teasing her about it before he actually went for it, but in the end, knowing that a cute girl like her had her eye on him was too much for him to resist. Mind games and subtlety and patience are all things that Uvogin does not excel at in the least, but going for what he wants, especially when he knows he can get it? Now  _ that _ is something he thinks he’s pretty damn good at.

But holding back right now might not be his strong suit, because it feels so good, jerking his hips, moving up and down, pushing him close to his limit and all too quickly. If he keeps this up for too long, he won’t be able to give her what she wants, not if he wears himself out like this so soon. He curses his own lack of endurance in this one department, and, as much as it pains him to stop, he pulls back, saying, “Let’s hold off on that for now, alright?”

Shizuku simply nods, not having much to say in the situation, a little nervous and breathless. She knows what she wants out of this, and his willingness to stop using her breasts to get off is a sign that she is about to get it. With just a few quick movements, he is sitting down with her on his lap, able to feel the throb of his erection, able to feel just how impatient he is to take this further with her, but now, the focus is all on her.

Even his fingers are big in comparison to her, and as he teases one between her legs, already able to feel how wet she is, he wonders if this might already be a bit much for her to handle. He knows that this is her first time, and that she might need a lot of effort to work herself up to being able to take him, but now that he has actually begun, it occurs to him that this might take even more effort than he thought, perhaps even more patience than he is currently capable of.

But of course he can’t rush things and make it miserable for Shizuku just because of his own impatience. He’s reckless, sure, but that doesn’t mean that he’s a complete asshole. For now, he’ll just see how it goes, taking his time as he tries to fit a finger inside of her, shuddering as he listens to the way that she whimpers for him. It doesn’t make it any easier on him, that’s for damn sure, because he’s already considerably worked up, and everything that she does only makes him want her more.

It should be illegal to be as sexy as Shizuku is.

She squirms on his lap, trying to stay relaxed as Uvogin steadily fits his finger inside of her, amazed at just how tight she is. Her whimpers steadily turn to moans, as she gives into her pleasure, but it is becoming more and more apparent, that this is going to take a lot more work than what they are going to be able to do in one go. She struggles enough to take one of his fingers, so he is starting to doubt that she will be able to take his cock tonight. Which might be enough to discourage a lesser man, but he is sure that they can make this work out for both of them, and so he presses on.

Rather than focusing on getting Shizuku ready for him, he decides to focus on getting her off, and worrying about himself later. She writhes and cries out, her moans so adorable that he can hardly stand it, and he wants her so badly that it is great sign of his self-control that he is able to hold back at all. He puts his free hand on one of her breasts, squeezing it before drawing his fingers forward so that he can pinch her nipple between them, causing her to gasp out.

He intends to overwhelm her so much with pleasure that she can’t help but give into it, because the sooner she does, the sooner he can finish himself off. Just to add onto her stimulation, he leans in to kiss along her neck, while fingering her and rolling her nipple between his fingers. It quickly becomes too much for her to handle, until she lets out a sharp cry, growing tense in his arms before she goes limp, relaxing into the afterglow of her orgasm.

It takes her a moment before she is able to speak, and when she does, she is so breathless that she can barely ask, “But…but what about…?”

“Let’s just leave it at that for now, we can…work our way up to the rest of it at your pace,” he replies. “But, maybe, if you were up for continuing, we could…”

He doesn’t need to say anything else. Exhausted and blissed out, Shizuku is more than willing to lay back again, letting him use her chest to get himself off, squeezing around his cock as he thrusts wildly, just barely able to keep his volume under control as he does. And, just before he comes, he has enough clarity to be a gentleman, steadying himself so that he can take off her glasses before he covers her face.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
